five nights with Freddy's girls
by CyberWolf777
Summary: Stoyan Dimitrov is 19 year old teen who use to go to Freddy's restaurant all the time when he applyd for the job as a night guard he was surprised how much the place has changed not only that but so have the girls OC X HAREM. WARNING LOTS OF LEMON
1. Chapter 1 (AN)

Before I begin my fanfic let me say that I don't own FNAF and I RELLY hope that the people of don't banned me after this also this is my first fanfic so please don't blame me if I suck and tell me what you think of it id like to know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2 Looking for a job

NOTE: I do not own FNAF also whenever you see this (brakes the 4th wall for min and talks to the reader) it will mean that…well you get the idea

Enjoy.

BUT DAD- NO BUTS STOYAN ITS TIME FOR YOU TO FIND A JOB I WILL NOT SEND YOU ANYMORE MONEY ITS TIME TO BE AN ADULT BUT-the phone hung up…great now what am I going to do(breaks the 4th wall for a min and talks to the reader ) (oh hi there I bet your wondering who I am and why do I look like unhappy person .Well my name is Stoyan Dimitrov I am from Bulgaria in a small town in Montana(not the American one) anyway the reason I'm upset is because my dad the guy you just saw me talking on the phone just told me that he won't be sending any more money for me to pay rent he told me that I have to stop acting like a child and start acting like a man it suck balls big time…still I guess he does have a point I am 19 years old as much as hate to say it it's time to look for a job(back to reality) I got to find a way to make money FAST because my rent is coming up in a few days .

Later that day…

Stoyan spent 3h looking at the newspaper looking for a job until he found one

(FREDDYS GIRLS RESTORANT HELP WANTED SECURETY GUARD FROM 12AM TO 6PM $600 BUCKS A WEEK +$200 IF GUARD WORKS SATURDAY AND SUNDAY

CALL-555-FAZBEAR)

$800 BUCKS FUCK YEAH (breaks the 4th wall for a min and talks to the reader) I use to love going there when I was at the age of 9 and the animatronics there were my favorited I better call while the job is still available (back to reality). Stoyan started calling for the job

: hello

: yes, hello my name is Stoyan Dimitrov I saw the help wanted at the restaurant on the newspaper I'd like to apply for the job pleas

: ok sir come to the restaurant and talk to the manager and will get you set up

: ok I'll be there soon thanks good bye

Now calling his dad to tell him that he got the job and wants to meet him there

: hello?

: hey dad it's me I've got good news I got a job it's at that restaurant you use to take me when I was 9 Stoyan said

: HAHAHA THAT'S MY BOY YOU PICK THE RIGTH JOB TO WORK AT (breaks the 4th wall for a min and talks to the reader) huh? That's weird whenever we went there he always said he hated going there because of the screaming kids the only reason I'm telling him to come with me is to make him suffer at the sound of screaming kids for making me get a job (back at reality)

:why are you so happy to come I thought you hated it Stoyan said  
:oh don't worry son you will see soon

He hung up

(breaks the 4th wall for a min and talks to the reader) somehow I don't think I like where this is going (back to reality).

After about 5-10 minutes of driving Stoyan got to the restaurant and saw his dad at the front of the main door of the restaurant his dad had sort of an evil grin on his face.

Why are you so happy?

You will see soon

When we went inside the place looked complete different as if it was opening up for the first time then we were greeted by a woman who looked at the age of 25 she had jet black hair and was wearing a black suit with red tie black skirt high heels and her body figure well let's just say that it takes a LOT of will power and self-control NOT to get a boner in front of a lady after all I don't want her to think of me as some gross pervert and she was wearing a badge that said manager.

Hello there you must be Stoyan its good to see you again

Huh? I'm sorry if I'm being rude but I'm not sure I remember you

Oh c'mon stoystoy you remember me

What? How do you know my…? pet name OMG! Stoyan said Jennifer

That's right lilt buddy Jenny said

Omg it's been so long how have you been Stoyan said

I'm fine thanks for asking.

After a few several hours me Jenny and my dad started talking she even gave a tour of the place it's a good thing too because I've got no idea what this place looks like since they remodel it.

after the conversation we went to my office where I was going to work she told me that I can look thru the camera's with a tablet then we were heading back to the main stage where Jenny showed one last thing I looked at my dad he was really excited for something but what?

Back at the main stage Jenny was standing next to a rope and said: this Stoyan is my main entertainment I give you THE LADYS she said pulling the curtain's revealing the animatronics but they were not what I remember at all THEY WERE ALL GIRLS they look like as is someone put purvey manga magazines, strippers and hooker's in a blender and made THIS they were hot they had BIG BOOBS BIG HIPS BIG ASSES they even remind me of that song anaconda by Niki Minaj OH GOD takes a LOT of will power and self-control NOT to get a boner in front of someone .

Jenny and my dad gave me a sly smirk expression and Jenny said well your little must be very happy to see the girls

What?

I look down and I saw I had a MASSIVE Bonner on my pants

Oh FUCK

Jenny and my dad laughed their asses at that…so dad is that why you were so excited to come here Stoyan said yup I asked Jenny why the animatronics look (I gulp and blushed a bit) different she said that the animatronics are able to make lot more because now they are ADULT friendly (breaks the 4th wall for a min and talks to the reader) it's like some sick fanfic that some crepe guy made…. oh oops

(back to reality)

Soon it was closing time dad went home and Jenny was also going leaving me alone for the hole night I walk up to the stage look at the girls and I could have sworn that they were looking at me but I shrug it off thinking it was my imagination. Well ladies it's just you and me I hope we can get along after that Stoyan left the room and headed to the office to start his job once he left the room the girls started to move and they were looking at the direction of where Stoyan had gone off to

: Bonnie -omg its really him I haven't seen him in 10 years

: Foxy -ay the lad has sure grown up a lot his quiet the handsome fellow

: Freddy- your right Foxy he has grown up in more than just age did you see his pants WOW

: Chica – I call dibs

: Bonnie fat chance bird I'm going to be his honey bunny

: Foxy AAAR you be pushing your luck you landlubbers he be my first mate

: Freddy now now girls come down everybody's going to have some quality time with him after all

(her eyes and voice filled with lust and having an evil smile on her face) the night is just beginning

TO BE CONTINUED

Well that's all for now until next time oh before I forget I will leave you a description of what Stoyan looks like

Hair –dark brown

Skin colour- white (but a little tan)

Body figure- athletic and well-toned

Eye colour- green


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the girls

(A/N): Before I begin the next chapter there have been comments about my writing skills now I know that my bad writing is making it a little hard for people to read my fanfic and I apologize for that but you will have to bear with me AND there has also been a comment that I use (breaks the 4th wall for a minute to talk to the reader) TOO much but I thought it would be funny you know like Malcolm in the middle where he talks to the audience OR Deadpool from Marvel comics where he talks to the comic reader but if it makes you happy I will try to keep the(breaks the 4th wall for a minute to talk to the reader) down a bit and try not to use it that often. Also don't forget to like and follow and tell me what you think (not about my writing but about the fanfic) also FNAF is not mine and I don't own it

Enjoy.

Stoyan was sitting in his office board out of his mind he found on his desk a security hat so he did not need to change clothes that's good he never was a big fan of uniforms any way there was also handcuffs, flashlight and a stun gun after he was done looking at his equipment he picked his tablet and looking at the at the camera's in all the rooms so far It was very quiet ''Man what a night Stoyan said then he looked at his digital watch and it was 12:15 IT'S ONLY BEEN 15 MINUTES Stoyan screamed out of anger and boredom he never really did have short temper for waiting but then all of sudden he heard the phone ringing he was going to answer it but he heard a voice and he listen to it

Phone Guy - "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?  
Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Girls Pizza restaurant. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Freddy Girls Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night.Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?  
(what? One of the animatronics bit off a kid's head Stoyan said scared )  
Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy 'Girls Pizza restaurant they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Girls suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

When the phone call ended Stoyan just sat there in Absolut fear and panic OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK THESE THINGS ARE GONNA KILL ME THIS IS SO NOT WORTH $800 BUCKS A WEEK Stoyan said scared like hell

2:05pm

Stoyan was franticly looking every camera in every room until he felt a tap on his shoulder and then he screamed like a little girl AAAHH and fell backwards on the ground hitting his head.

Stoyan then looked up and saw who it was Bonnie PLEASY DON'T KILL ME IM TOO YOUNG I DON'T WANNA DYE IL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST DON'T KILL ME Stoyand beg for his life Bonnie gave him a confused look why would I want to kill Stoyan? Stoyan also gave a confused look because the guy on the phone said that you want me dead and how do you know my name Stoyand asked.

Bonnie: well to answer your first question the guy on the phone is Jeremy Fitz he always pulls that prank on every new night guard his on asshole and to answer you second question how could I not remember you you were our favorited kid you'd always played with me and the others which reminds me the others want to see you come with me. Bonnie grabbed Stoyan by the arm while going to the main stage Stoyan and Bonnie pass by a door that said the girl's bedroom keep out hey Bonnie what was that room we just pass by Bonnie looked at him not stopping at all and gave him a lust full smirk oh don't worry about that you will find out soon but later Stoyan gave a confused look (breaks the 4th wall for a minute to talk to the reader) I'm not sure if I should be exited or scared (back to reality) when we got to the main stage I saw the rest of the other girls waiting for me then Bonnie said Hey guys look who I found they all looked at me and Bonnie then they came to me Chica gave me a big hug Stoyan I missed you so much unfortunately because she and the other girls taller than me (like female amazon warrior tall) my face was buried in her massive tits and it was hard to breath I tried to make her let go but she was strong then Bonnie spoke Chica give him some air he can't breathe then she let him go and he was taking DEEP breaths oh heh sorry Chica said it's ok Chica you were just being nice Stoyan said then he looked at the girls they were wide eye and their mouths had a big dumb grin on it and they were drooling Stoyan looked at theme and he said what? Then Foxy spoke up and said ay lad you must be really attracted to use cause your ship's mast has gone up she said as she pointed at my pants I looked down and I saw my massive boner then I got really embarrassed and used my hands to hide it then I looked at the girls again and they were walking slowly and seductively at me with lust filled eyes then Stoyan said ok lady's lets come down and OH GOD WA-he was cut off when the girls pounced on him and unfortunately the weight from the girls maid him hit his head and pass out when the girls looked at him and the realized what they had done.

3:27Pm Stoyan woke up in a bed that was in a heart shape and he looked around and saw the whole room was pink Oh so you're a wake he looked to the left and saw Bonnie. Stoyan tried to get up but his hands were handcuffed to the bed then he looked at Bonnie and said Bonnie why handcuffed to this bed and can you please explain what's going on Stoyan said well…

Flashback (what happened during Stoyan being unconscious)

While Stoyan was unconscious the girls were arguing on whose fault is

Bonnie: this is all you fault Chica

Chica: no it's your fault

Foxy: it's both your fault then Freddy came up to the girls and said STOP IT BOTH OF YOU look it's obvious that us fighting over him is not going to help at all Freddy said then what do we do then Chica said then Freddy thought for a moment and came up with a great idea WE CAN SHARE HIM then the other girls said in unisons HUH?

No I'm series think about it if we share him we can all have sex with him and that way nobody will be left out Freddy said and that's when the others nodded in unisons then Bonnie spook up: ok but the real question is who gets him first tonight?

Freddy: will play rock paper scissors they gathered in a circle and then they started the game rock paper scissors GO Bonnie had scissors and the others had paper YAY I won Bonnie cheered and were a bit upset but fair is fair then Freddy spook Ok Bonnie you get for tonight and if he asks why we want to sleep with him just tell him the truth Ok Freddy Bonnie then turned and walked up to Stoyans unconscious body picked him and carried him bridal style.

Back to present time

Stoyan was shocked and amazed at what he had just learned the girls want to sleep with him: but why do you want to sleep with me? Stoyan asked then Bonnie started explaining that she and the others had a little crush on him when he was younger he was always nice to them and cared for them to him they were his family at the end of Bonnies story Stoyan spook and said I love you too Bonnie you and the girls but there's one question you didn't answer me

What's that cutie?

Why am I handcuffed to the bed?

(She looked at him with lustful eyes and smirked at him while crawling on top of him on the bed.)

Bonnie: Well my Honey Bunny theirs a simple for answer that tonight your my little Fuck slave

And then they Kissed.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: well that's all for now but there's more to come be sure to follow and like and don't forget to send me your comments and what you think (NOT ABOUT MY WRITING BUT ABOUT THE FANFIC)

Later.


	4. Chapter 4 a Big carrot for Bonnie

A/N: hi guys sorry for not uploading for that long but I've been busy with college and I haven't had any free time also I'm working on another fanfic more interesting than this one I'll be focusing on it for a while so this will be the last chapter (FOR NOW) but don't worry I haven't forgotten about you my loyal followers I will continue this fanfic.

Enjoy.

Stoyan and Bonnie were kissing for what felt like an hour the rabbits was taking its time enjoying the taste of the young man's mouth then they stopped for a moment to catch their breaths but just before they were to continue to kiss Bonnie felt something poke her.

''Oh my Stoyan is that what I think it is' 'Bonnie said she then went down to his legs and unbuckle his pants and pulling them down slowly and revelling his 13-inch cock she was staring at it wide eyed, big grin and drooling at the same time' 'WOW such a Big carrot all for me you really have grown up''

Then she started liking him from bottom to top VERY slowly savouring the The taste but for Stoyan it was Too good it was literally torture for him and it felt like he was gonna cum any minute now but Bonnie saw this and decided to go much faster so he doesn't cum too soon. For about 5-15 minutes she stopped and decided to ride him then she looked at him and spoke' 'You ready big boy' Bonnie said Stoyan nodded she then inserted his cock inside her she did it slowly and once it was inside her she winced a bit Stoyan saw this and said ''Are you okay did I hurt you'' ''No I just need a minute that's all '' Bonnie said after about a min she started to move her hips slowly but then it started to feel really good and she started to move faster and faster Stoyan could not take it anymore he wanted to grab her by the hips and pound her as hell but his hands were still handcuffed to the bed Bonnie saw this and smirked at him and spooked.

Bonnie; you want me to take the handcuffs off don't you?

Stoyan; yes, please I want to fuck you so hard right now please

Bonnie; ok but you will have to call me Mistress and do whatever I say got it?

Stoyan; yes…Mistress

Bonnie; good boy

She then took the cuffs off me after that I grabbed her by the hips and started pounding the shit out of her she then started to moan and scream my name OH YES HARDER HARDER OH MY GOD OH OH OH OH OH OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH she came but I was still going after a few more min I was close to the end Bonnie I'm gonna cum Stoyan said then Bonnie said CUM INSIDE ME PLEASE when I heard those words I did one final thrust and then I came releasing a massive load inside her.

Her eyes went to the back of her skull smiling and drooling with a dumb grin on her face while blushing at the same time after that Stoyan Spoke up ''well that was fun you mind If I take a break''

Bonnie then looked at him with a look of pure evil and smiled ''Oh no, no, no my little fuck slave that was round one we still have six more to go'' Bonnie said after hearing that Stoyan's face went pale whit and then he said ''what how will I last long''? with this Bonnie said she was holding a pill and she put it or rather shoved it in his mouth she then put her hand on his mouth and said ''swallow it'' and so he did and said ''what was that'' the she spoke' 'it's a special Viagra pill that makes your balls make twice as much sperm than normal and were not stopping until EVERY drop of jizz Is gone is that clear''? she said with authority witch kind of scared me and I spoke ''yes''

''Yes what''? Bonnie said glaring ta me a bit

Yes…Mistress

That's what I though

(after six more rounds of sex)

After the sex with Bonnie I came out of the room really tired as if all the life was sucked out of me

Then I turned around and looked at the door and it said the girl's bedroom the same door we passed by and that's when I realized what Bonnie said to me earlier then I looked at my clock it was 6pm so I went home after I said good bye to the girls and the first thing I did when I got home was put a bag of ice on my balls thou I may have been sore I was smiling and I said to my self

BEST NIGTH OF MY FUCKING LIFE.

TO BE CONTINUED

That's all for now but don't worry there's more to come

Later


	5. Chapter 5 talk with the boss

(A/N) sorry for the long wait pc problems also one commenter said that the way I described sex in the last chapter I need to work on

Cyber: Well what did you expect buddy this is my FIRST FANFIC after all so just go with the flow

Bonnie: The fans are right you know you should practice on your writing

Cyber: Bonnie what are you doing here?

Bonnie: I wanted to talk to you for a sec before you start your fanfic

Cyber: about what?

Bonnie: I want you to make the final chapter where Stoyan dumps the others and stays with me

Cyber: I can't do that Bonnie that's not up to me it's up to the fans if they want it I'll do it but if you want it not going to happen

Bonnie walks up to me in a seductive manner and I could not help but to stare at her blush a little ''well I think I know what can change your mind' 'Bonnie said in her sexy voice she grabbed me by the arm and lead me in her bedroom and lock the door but then she reopened the door and looked at the fans' 'don't worry everybody Cyber will be back with you later but for now enjoy the fanfic.

I decided to go to the restaurant a little earlier so I can see the girls perform I loved the way they use to sing they were grate even the adults used too cheer. When I got at the restaurant I went inside to see the girls. 'what are you doing here StoyStoy'' I heard a voice behind me and I turn and saw it was my boss and childhood friend Jenny'' oh hi boss I just thought I could pass by see the girls perform'' I said and Jenny smiled at me'' oh well that's very friendly of you thank you…so how was the sex with you and Bonnie' 'Jenny and here I went wide eyed at what she said' 'you know about that oh god I'm so sorry ill pay for any damage that I may have caused please don't fire me I'm- I was cut off by my boss who put her hand in front of my face telling me to stop talking for a minute ''Woah relax man I'm not mad at you for what you did in fact the truth is that it was my idea and besides the girls work all day they need a bit of a let-down once in a while''the boss said and to that I was shock at what I learned just now' 'So you are okay with me sleeping with the girls ? '' I asked ''yes I'm ok with it oh by the way I'm actually glad that you are here I need a favour see the day guard is sick so can you take his shift for the day I'll pay for this and for the night job as well?'' the boss said to witch I said yes in an instant I'll probably be rich before the end of the week.

As time passed I did my job the kids cheered for the gang and the gang winked at me every chance they got without stooping there singing.

(Later)

The day was at an end the customers were leaving, the kids were happy as hell and the day was perfect but now I have to start the night shift but hey I'm not complaining at all more work means more money I was heeding to my office getting ready for work.

(The girls POV)

While Stoyan was heading to his office the girls were trying to decide who gets him tonight they decided to play rock, paper, scissors again Bonnie wasn't playing this time because she already had here turn with him this time it was just Chica, Foxy

rock, paper, scissors GO the tree said at the same time Foxy got scissors but chica and Freddy got paper.

Freddy: ok foxy you win you get to spend the night with him but try not to be too rough on him

Foxy: I'll try but no promises

TO BE CONTINUED

Well that's all for now sorry if it was too short but truth be told I'm too lazy to wright

Bonnie: so how was it?

Cyber: honestly that was the best Blowjob I've ever had

Bonnie: So we have a deal then?

Cyber: yes, we do

Bonnie: great then I will see you later then handsome

I left Bonnies room but what she doesn't know that in my mind I had my fingers crossed.


	6. Chapter 6 a little talk with Cyber

Cyber: Hey guys me again I have an important message to you the followers and I will tell you as soon as the girls and my OC show up.

(knock knock knock)

Cyber: ah that must be them come in

When the door opened and it reviled Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy and of course my oc Stoyan

Cyber: good I'm glad your all here I have an important announcement to make I have a good friend of mine who is also an author just like me he has asked me to do him a favour for him and add his OC to my FNAF fanfic.

Stoyan: what's the author's name?

Cyber: His name is Gamer Guy 95 and he sent his oc over here to join us for a while (looks at wristwatch) he should be here now any moment

(knock knock knock)

Cyber: that must be him come in.

When the door opened it revelled Gamer guy's OC and he is just as he described him on the info file he sent me

Max Rider

Speasice. Anthro wolf  
grey fur with a silver streak from his head to tail tip. Black leather jacket with a white T shirt and dark blue jeans. Also black leather combat boots and studded black leather fingerless gauntlets.  
Personality. Makes friends easily but when he gets mad, YOU WILL GET HURT.  
has 2 hand guns a 44 magnom revolver and Deasrt eagle and 2 Katanas on his back.

Max: hi there you must be CyberWolf777 right?

Cyber: yes, I am my good friend welcome to the team I hope that you and I and my friends here can get along.

He looks at the girls and has I wicked smile on his face

Max: well hello their lovely ladies I must say have a dyed by any chance? Because I'm seeing beautiful angel's right now

As I witness how max was flirting with the girls I sort of guest that he was one of those guys who thinks he's smooth with the ladies and to make matters worse I saw that Stoyan was looking at him in utter jealousy and a angry look that said ''if you come near MY girls I will rip of your nutts'' I better do something and fast before it gets scary.

Cyber: AHEM Mr. Rider Please no flirting with the laddies in the work place.

Max: sorry my bad.

(the girls thought's)

''UGH this guy some sick pervert he better not be trying to replace your Stoyan''

Freddy: Cyber can me and the girls speak to you in privacy for a moment?

Cyber: of course gentlemen if you would

Stoyan and max left the room and now it was only me and the girls they looked at me with their serious look and it scared me a bit

Freddy: Ok Cyber what's the deal are trying to replace Stoyan with this guy so you could try to make us fall in love with him or something?

Cyber: ok girls look I did not want to say anything about it but the truth is he's sort of a lady's man and if I told you truth would you have worked with him?

The Girls: no

Cyber: look you have my word that I will not try to get rid of Stoyan you have my word as an author and I know that Stoyan means a lot to you

Foxy: ok Captain will be trusting you however (she closes her eyes and opens them to reveal them turned into black with white pupils and she puts her hook at my throat) if you try anything to get rid of Stoyan I will rip off your nutts with me rusty hook is that clear?

Cyber: yes (I said it in a scared little girl voice)

Foxy: good

She turned back to normal then the girls walked out the room all except Foxy who pointed two fingers at her eyes then at me which meant ''IM WACTHING YOU ASSHOLE'' and then she left the room I just stood there my skin turned pale white and I said to myself' 'I am so fucked


	7. Chapter 7 Plunder her Booty

Hey guys it's me again before I start the next chapter I forgot to tell you that the OC of Gamer guy 95 is his property and I don't own him (by the way check out his fanfic it's awesome as fuck). Speaking of which I brought them here to discuss something important.

Cyber: now gentleman as I'm am sure you already know why you are here as you have read the comments on the last chapter Stoyan was very jealous of max flirting with the girls and max did not like that all.

Stoyan: ok maybe I went a little too far with that and Max I'm sorry about that it's just that iv known the girls for so long and to be honest with you (not wanting to sound gay or anything) with your good looks and bad ass weapons you can get any girl you want so you know I'm sorry (extends his hand out)

Max shakes his hand and smiles "Its ok man I'm glad that we can put our differentness aside hey tell you what how's about we go out for the night I know this great strip club that has cocaine "

Cyber and Stoyan smiled at the the idea and went out but Cyber can't shake the feeling that they are forgetting

(Meanwhile somewhere ales)

Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy were waiting for the guys to take them to the movies

Freddy: where are the guys you don't think they forgot do you?

Chica: No I'm sure that they will be here any minute now

(3 Hours later)

Freddy: they are so dead when they come back

And now the REAL chapter begins

Stoyans POV

As I was sitting in my office I was bored out of my mind again but then the phone rang up again I already know it another prank phone call from the phone guy again but I was so board that I humoured him and listened to it

Phone Guy - "Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...  
Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

After I was done listening to his fake massage I heard someone voice" hey it's me can I come in" I turned around to see who it was it was foxy.

"Oh hi yeah sure come on in" I said and she came in the room but I saw that she had something behind her back "wait what's that behind your back" I asked her and she smiled and reviled to have some beer bottle's that said Black beards rum "Holy shit where the hell did you get that" I said with joy.

"I have my ways" we opened some bottle's and started drinking right away.

(15 minutes)

Both me and Foxy were drunk as hell we were laughing are asses of until she speaks up "you know what's the best part about being drunk?" She said

" I don't know really what?" I asked her then she puts her hands on my face and looks at me in a very seductive way" this "that's all she said and the next thing I know she and I are kissing like crazy both of our mouths are wrestling but what made even hotter is that her mouth tasted like beer which was kind of a turn on.

We stopped for a few seconds to catch our breath and then start kissing again we did this for half an hour until we were getting really horny.

We soon took of our cloths off and we were on the floor I was on top of Foxy Kissing her passionately then after the Kissing I inserted me cock in her pussy and she moans really loud" OOOOHHH your so big "Foxy said as I started out slowly but the after 2-3 minutes went faster she started to like it so much her eyes went to the back of her head then all of a sudden she grabs me by my shoulders and spins both me and herself as well.

Now she was on top of me and she was now even more aggressive than me "well look who's having fun now" I said to which she laughs at then she opened another bottle of beer drank from it while still doing it" HEY leave some for me" I said then she looks at me with a wicked smile "oh you want some? Here you go "she was about to pore me some beer in my mouth but then she took the bottle back drank it all then she started kissing me again but this time this kiss was different why? Because there was beer in here mouth and I was drinking it while kissing here at the same time.

We spent what felt like forever fucking like crazy foxy spoke up and said "oh god Stoyan I think I'm about to cum" foxy said to which I responded with" uh me too you want me to pull out?"

"no keep it in please "she said so I just kept going.

After a few more minutes we both screamed out" I, M CUMMMING"

As our liquids mixed I was lying on the floor while foxy was on top of me snuggled up and said "I love you" after that I fell asleep.

(10 minutes later)

I woke up hearing a beeping sound and I realized that it was my wristwatch I set it to ring to beep 10 minutes before 6AM Foxy was still on top of me she looked cute sleeping but I had to wake here up unfortunately "Foxy, Foxy wake up its almost 6AM the restaurant will be opening soon" after I said that she got up real fast" oh god your right you better go"

"ok but one thing I got to tell you something"

"what?"

Instead of answering her kissed passionately and she kissed back we brock the kiss and I said "I love you too"

After that I got dressed and got home I was playing some Xbox until I heard the phone ring I went check caller id and I said boss.

Stoyan: hello?

Boss: hey Stoyan just wanted to tell you that I'm getting a second security guard for the night position he will be your assistant (so to speak) his names Max Rider you will meet him tonight later"

With that I hung up and went back to my game

TO BE COUNTINUED

That's all for now but there's more to come but before I end this let's see what happened to me, Max and Stoyan

Cyber: girls please let's talk about this

I was standing at the corner of a wall both me, Stoyan and Max were scared to death Max tried to cut them with his swords but they broke then he tried shooting them with his guns but the bullets did not even scratch them at all.

Cyber: you're not going to kill us right?

Freddy: no we are going to fuck with you guys and were going to keep fucking you until your pelvises break to make a long story short DEATH BY SNU SNU

Cyber, Stoyan and Max:(Gulp) oh good god help us.


	8. Chapter 8 a massage from Gamer-Guy 95

GamerGuy95 POV

(Knock Knock Knock)

Cyber: Who is it?

Gamer: It's me Gamerguy95 I Came in to tell you something important

Cyber: ok come in

When I entered the room I was shocked at what i saw Cyber and Max in a Giant Bath tub filled with water and ice and Stoyan in a medical bed breathing in a oxygen mask.

Gamer: uhh…why are-

Max: Okay boss I know what you're thinking but it's not like that you see me and the guys we went out one night but there was a small problem we all made we were supposed to take the girls out one night but we forgot and they weren't too happy about it so they punished us in the worst way possible…sex and torture but mostly sex the girls left bruises and scars on me and Cyber and the reason why we are in this bath tub full of water and ice and also the reason why there haven't been that many FNAF fanfic update oh and if you're wondering why Stoyan is in a medical bed it's because he's in a comma right now.

Soon we all here a moaning sound and we look at Stoyan who just woke up

Stoyan: Where am I? is it over? Are they gone?

Cyber: Yes, the girls are gone for now and they forgave us…. but anyhow what was the Important massage you wanted to tell me Gamer?

Gamer: right umm I was going to tell you that I have some news for max (looks at Max) Max I just got a call from you twin sister is coming from Texas and she wants to audition for fanfic work with me or Cyber.

Max: Really Jessy's coming oh man I haven't seen here in a long time

Gamer: well I got to go work on my Fanfic She will stop by at your place Cyber in one hour

And with that Gamer left the house

(1 hour later)

(Knock Knock Knock)

Cyber: come in

The door opened and it reviled a anrtho wolf girl that looked just like Max but the only Difference was that she had blonde hair, a nice rack, denim shorts, cowboy hat and boots

Cyber: Hello miss can I help you with something?

Jessy: yes, I'm looking for my Brother Max

Cyber: oh you must be Jessy hang on a sec I'll get max and the others

I pushed the button on my intercom radio and called every one show up

In a few minutes later Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, Max and Stoyan came in the room

Cyber: Guys this is- (I was cut off by max)

Max: JESSY

Jessy: MAX

They both hug each other in a brother and sister kind of way then max turned around and faced every one

Max: "guys this is Jessy my twin sister Jessy" Max said as Jessy shacked hands with everybody until she looked at Stoyan and Stoyan could have sworn that he saw her eyes having hearts inside them

Jessy: OMG you must be Stoyan iv heard so much about you I guess you could say that I have sort of a crush on you for a while and I got to say your even much cuter than I thought" Jessy said as she hugged Stoyan and his face goes right inside her boobs and to make matters worse the girls were giving her the death glare the same glare Stoyan was giving Max when he was flirting with the girls

Cyber and Max inner thoughts: Day-Ja-Vu

The girl's inner thoughts: That little Bitch better not be steeling my man

Jessy inner thoughts: Sorry ladies but this hunk of burin love is all mine

To be continued (after the next chapter)

That's all for now bet there's more to come this was just a SIDE story I will continue the other I promise you

Later.


	9. Chapter 9 old Friends reunited

A/N: before I begin this next chapter I would like to apologize for the delay I haven't had any free time at all but I'm back and I will try to make this chapter as long as possible and now without any more delay let the fanfic be-

(Knock Knock Knock)

God dammit one minute please DOORS OPEN

The door opened and it reviled Jessy and she was wearing some new clothes she had a red and white checker short-sleeved buttoned shirt but the bottom part of her shirt was tied in a not reviling her belly and squeezing her Boobs and making them even bigger than they are. She had the same short denim jeans but they were a different colour this time they were jet black she was also wearing whit cowgirl boots and a whit cowgirl hat

Jessy: Hi their sugar

Cyber: Jessy what are you doing here?

Jessy: I needed to talk to you for a minute before you started the next chapter

Cyber: ok what about?

Jessy: I want Stoyan all to myself and the best way to get him is by knowing him and the things he likes so tell me everything you know about him

Cyber: Well Jessy I'm sorry to tell you this but I can't do that you see my contract says that I am not allowed to speak of my oc, s personal files to nay one UNLES they give me the permission.

She looks at me with a blank expression but soon it turns into a lustful gaze.

Jessy: well think I know what will change your mind

She walks up to me in a seductive way swaying her hips then all of a sudden she grabs my head and kisses me passionately and I can feel her tong in my mouth at first I tried to push her off but she would not budge at all then I started kissing back we stayed like that for 5 minutes until we stopped to catch our breaths.

Jessy: so do you say sex for some info on Stoyan?

Cyber: ok but under one condition

Jessy: Name it?

Cyber: Don't tell Max or Gamer OR the girls

Jessy: Deal

We left my office and went to my room Jessy closed the door but a second later she reopened it and looked at the viewers "Don't worry ya'll Cyber will be back with you later but for now Enjoy the show.

I woke up from my nap and I looked at my clock I still had an hour and a half before I went to work but I decided to go early to the restaurant and say hi to the girls.

When I got there I saw something in the parking lot of the restaurant It was a Harley Division Military chopper and it was bad ass" you like what you see" I heard a familiar voice so I turned around and saw my old friend Max Raider who is a anthro wolf with Dark grey fur with a silver streak from his head to tail tip. Black leather jacket with a white T shirt and dark blue jeans. Also black leather combat boots and studded black leather fingerless gauntlets.

And what also made him a cool friend to me was that He also has 2 hand guns a 44 magnum revolver and Desert eagle and 2 Katanas on his back.

"Holly shit Max I haven't seen you in years where have you been"? I asked him with excitement" well I was at the MIA Military army fighting terrorists and after saving a children's Hospital I was awarded the Medal of honour and given my own personal chopper and they even gave me early retirement" Max said as I was amazed at his awesomeness "wow so what brings you here?" I asked him" well after I retired from the MIA I started looking for a peaceful job so I got hired to work at this restaurant as your partner now I need to find a home where I park my chopper" he said and after that I had a brilliant idea pop in my head.

"Hey why don't you come and live in my house I have a guest room that's never been used and there's a helipad on the roof of my apartment and the rents only a 100$ a month we will split it 50-50 and it would be nice to have someone to talk to it gets kind of lonely at my place since I live all alone" Stoyan said as Max looked away for a second and thought about it" yeah sure why not ok ill call my guy and tell him to move my stuff" Max said as he dials the phone number on his cell phone and tells the mover to take his stuff at my place.

After he finished talking on the phone I led him inside the restaurant, showed him everything inside of it, and introduced him to the girls when I told him them that Max worked for MIA they were amazed at that and they were begging him to tell them stories of his time at the MIA.

After about 3 and a half hours of Max Stories it was time to close the restaurant while me and Max were at the office the girls were having another rock, paper, scissors game only this time it was only Freddy and Chica (Bonnie and Foxy already had their turn with Stoyan) "rock, paper, scissors go" they both said and showed each other's hands Freddy had paper Chica had scissors she won so that meant that she was going to have Stoyan for the night but then a thought came to her" wait what about max I can't have sex with him watching me" chica said and then Bonnie and Foxy had a wicked smile" Don't worry about it las Me and Bonnie will take care of him for you just tell him to meet me and Bonnie at Pirate cove" Foxy said.

(Meanwhile at the office)

Max and Stoyan were in the Office talking to each other when they heard someone coming in the office it was Chica

Max: hi chica what's up

Chica: Foxy and Bonnie wanted to talk to you in privet

Max: Oh ok then

Max soon left the room and it was just Stoyan and Chica" why do the girls want to talk to max for"? Stoyan asked as chica closed the doors" they don't I just asked the girls to distract Max for a while so you and I get some privacy" Chica said but before Stoyan could say anything else Chica charged at him and kissed him like crazy

(meanwhile at pirate cove)

Max went to pirate cove to see Foxy and Bonnie" hello? Girls its Max you said you wanted to see meeaaah- he was cut of mid-sentence when someone pulled him inside pirate cove

TO BE CONTINUED

That's all for now but there's more to come and don't forget to follow and comment but before I end this let's see what happened with me and Jessy?

After the sex with Jessy I was lying in bed smoking a cigar while Jessy was cuddled up next to me.

Jessy: WOW that was great you were like a wolf

Cyber: well they don't call me Cyber WOLF for nothing you know

Jessy: so about that favour?

Cyber: yeah sure hang on a sec

I got up and dressed and ran to my office to get Stoyans file and I came back to my room to find Jessy fully dressed I gave her the file and she was about to leave but not before telling me something that scared me.

Jessy: you might want to put some colon and after shave on your body because if my brother smells me on you there's a chance he might kill you later

After she said that she left the room and I just stood their skin turning pale whit so I started putting perfume on me and I thought to myself "God I hope max doesn't smell Jessy on me.


	10. Chapter 10 dodged a bulletthis time

A/N before the next chapter a little side story Enjoy

Max: YOU SON OF A BITCH I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGTH HERE AND NOW HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH MY SISSTER

Max said as he was strangling me with one arm pined against the wall while the other one has a gun and aimed at my head I heard a clicking sound which only meant that all max had to do was pull the trigger and I'm good as dead so I'd better think of something and fast

Cyber: Max please I'm really sorry I know it sounds bad when you put it like that but it wasn't my fault she seduced me with her sexiness and her perfect ass and her-…I was cut off when max growled at me and tightened his grip on my neck.

Max: watch your fucking language and before you ask how did I found out? Well the answer is simpl wolf I can smell her a mile away and when a female wolf has sex with a male she marks him as her personal bitch or a personal lover if you will

Cyber: please max let me explain why I did it

Max hesitated at first but he let go but kept the death glare on me

Max: talk now

Cyber: ok yes its true I did sleep with your sister and I know what I did can NEVER be forgiven but if it will make you feel better she only slept with me because she wanted the information file on Stoyan so she can have him all to herself now I know that's not good reason to convince you to let me live but I can offer something cool you remember how in the last chapter how Chica said that Foxy and Bonnie wanted to talk to you?

Max: yeah what about it?

Cyber: Well you see the next chapter is going to be Stoyan and Chica sleeping together and after that chapter will be a max POV you know like what was happening with you while Stoyan was busy and trust me when I say this to you when it comes to blowjobs Bonnie is literally a vacuum cleaner and Foxy she has the most perfect bubble but ass in the world and as a bonus I will let you sleep with one of the girls you know an eye for an eye what do you say?

Max ponder this proposal for a few minutes and soon he smiled and looked at me again

Max: okay it's a deal and as for the girls I want to be with foxy I heard she likes it ruff (but soon his face became serious and mean again and walked at me slowly and menacingly) but let's get one thing clear If I ever find out that you sleep with my sister again contract or not I won't hesitate to kill this is your only warning got that?

Cyber: yes, absolute it won't happen again I swear to you

His face soon turns into a happy one

Max: good I'll see you later

And soon he walked out the door and I just sighed to myself at the miracle that just happened I just dodged a bullet to the brains after that I went to my desk took a seat and pressed a button on my intercom and called foxy to come to my office to talk to her about something impotent

(Meanwhile at the living room)

Stoyan was watching TV and just chilling until he heard someone come in "Howdy handsome you mind if I come in and join you" Stoyan turns around and looks who it is it was Jessy leaning on the door frame with a suspicious lustful smile but Stoyan did not notice it at all but what he did notice was she was holding something hiding behind her back "oh hi Jessy yeah sure come on in and by the way what's that behind you" he asked as Jessy smiled that her plan is started to move in action as we speak" Oh this just beer I thought that you and I could have some time to get to know each other a little better" she said at this Stoyan just smiled in a friendly way " thank you that very nice of you" he said and soon they started to drink.

47 minutes later

Stoyan and Jessy were both drunk as hell and were laughing like idiots and were talking to each other turns out that they have a lot in come but soon they both stop and look at each other they both pounce at each other and star making out like crazy but what Stoyan doesn't know that Jessy put secret love potion in the beer that makes males horny as hell but it doesn't have any effect on the females at all

To be continued

A/N; Well that's all from this side Story but don't worry I haven't about the real story I will continue it and don't forget to comment because on the last chapter I only got one review comment


	11. Chapter 11 tastes like chicken

(A/N) it's time for another chapter but before I start it a little side story

Jessy was lying on the couch after the sex she had with Stoyan she was smoking a cigar while Stoyan was on the other side of the couch snoring with his pants unbuckled. Jessy then looks at him and smiles.

"Guess I was too much for you to handle cutie" she says as she puts her pants back on then buckle's Stoyan pants then gives him a kiss on the check she then heads up stairs to her room but as she was walking through the hall way she heard a voice coming out of Cybers Office she opened the door a little bit and saw who was talking it was Foxy and Cyber talking to each other she listens carefully to their discussion.

Cyber: And that the whole story Foxy I slept with max sister and I need you to repay him back I need you to sleep with max you know and eye for an eye

Foxy: no way in hell

Cyber: Foxy please you have to my life is at stake here I mean the guy put a gun to my head and he is already mad at me as it is but the worst part of this is if Gamer finds out I'll be in big trouble please

Foxy was about to respond to Cyber until the booth of them heard the door open to revile Jessy Foxy gave her a death glare look at her.

Foxy: you've got some nerve showing your face here after what Cyber told me

Jessy: really and what exactly did he tell you?

Foxy: He told me that you slept with him so that you could get info on our Stoyan and keep him all to yourself

Jessy: Well truth be told at first yes I was but then I came up with a brilliant idea that could satisfy all our needs

Foxy: like what?

Jessy you see (looks at Cyber) Cyber could you call the rest of the girls in your office and then leaf us in private?

Cyber: of course right away

I call the girls thru my intercom and tell them to meet me in my office immediately we all waited for a few seconds until Bonnie, Chica and Freddy show up and they as well were also giving Jessy the death glare

Cyber: thank you all for coming here the reason iv called you is because Jessy wants to talk to you in privet so I'm leaving you all for now and I'll come back later

Cyber left the room and went down stairs and Jessy looks at the girls with a wicked smile

Jessy: ok ladies let's talk

And now it's time for the real fanfic Enjoy.

Stoyan and Chica were kissing like crazy every once in a while Stoyan would squeeze her big round ass and she would moan they stopped for a minute to catch their breaths. Stoyan was about to kiss her again but she put a finger on his lips to stop him for a second" What's wrong" he said" Oh nothing I just want to show you something that will make this much more fun for the both of us" Chica said as she took a step back from him she pulled off her beak and puts it on the table then she took off here pink panties and here bib that said lets party and let me tell you this she was gouges without her beak she almost looked human and her body was to die for and her boobs well let's just say that the bib she was wearing earlier should have said GOT MILK pretty soon we started kissing again and it was a lot easier kiss her without the beak we were both fighting for dominance.

We were kissing for what felt like hours until we both stopped again to catch our breaths until I spoke to her" lie on the ground for and spread your legs trust me you're going to like what I've got in mind for you" I said to her and she did as I told her she lied down on the ground and she spread her legs pretty soon I started licking her pussy and the weird thing about is while I was licking her she tastes like KFC and it was making horny and hungry but I decided not to tell her that not to kill the mood so I continued licking like crazy and she was moaning out loud" OH god yes keep going don't stop" she said as kept it up for hour until she came in mi mouth while screaming from the top of her lungs even her juice's tasted like KFC and I was sweet after that I started sucking on her tits and they as well tasted the same I sucked on them really hard and on occasion I would nibble on her nipples after about 20 minutes of tit sucking her boobs started to squirt breast milk and I drank it all then out of nowhere she grabs me and spins me and now im on the ground and she was on top of looking at me evil look on her eyes" now it's my turn big boy" she said as she unzipped my pants and gave me a boob job while sucking me off at the same time I looked at her and she was looking back at me while still going then all of a sudden I felt something go inside the hole of my cock and it felt as if it was going to the inside of my balls were being kissed soon I lost it and I came in Chica,s mouth she went wide eyed and her cheeks got big because of the cum in her mouth I herd 6 or 7 loud gulps its amazing that she can swallow that much jizz so easily.

She takes my cock out of my mouth and I asked her what the hell was that I felt something go inside of my dick" I asked "oh well me and the girls have little wires in our tongue that comes out of the centre of the tip of our tongue that goes straight to the balls and massages them making you cum a lot but to make a long story short our tongues have tongues "she said and when I heard that I was amazed at that kind of technology whoever upgraded the girls deserves a medal soon Chica gets up and leans on the table and shakes her ass a little and looks at in a sexy way and says" we aren't done yet big boy you still have to fuck" she said and I gladly obliged first I started of with a but job and let me tell her ass is amazing almost as amazing as foxy was although I did not do the butt job for too long I did not want to cum just yet so I stopped and started fucking her pussy and she moaned really loud at first I started out slowly but then I was moving at a faster rate I wasn't long until I gave her ass a few hard smacks" oh yes spank more please spank more" she said and I did so as well

After about 59 minutes of fucking I was reaching my limit and pull out of her, she was on her knees opened mouth and I came all over her face after that she licked the tip of my dick to get the drop of jizz off it I looked at the clock its almost time to go home" Chica I have to go my shift is almost over" I said "oh ok then can we do it again next time?" she said to which I responded whit a yes.

After the sex I went to look for Max at pirate cove when I got there I looked inside and I saw Max having sex with Bonnie and Foxy they must have herd me Because Bonnie looked at me and said" hey Stoyan come and join us" at first I thought about it so I said to myself" Why not?" and soon I was having sex again

TO BE COUNTINUED

Well that's all for now but more to come don't forget to comment but before we end this let's see what happened with Jessy and the girls.

Cyber, Gamer, Stoyan and Max were heading into Cybers office to see if the girls

Gamer: I Still can't believe slept with Jessy your lucky I was able to calm max sown

Cyber: I know its unforgivable but i already promised max to make things right right Max?

Max: you'd better do or else oh and Stoyan because I love my sister im giving you permission with my sister to do whatever you but if you hurt her in ANY way you will regret it got it (gives him the death glare)

Stoyan: Same thing with you and the girls (returns the death glare)

When we got to my office the room was empty then we heard a voice" looking for me?" we all turned around and saw Jessy wearing a sexy BDSM outfit me, Gamer and Stoyan got a MASSIVE nose bleed as for max he just slapped his forehead and shakes it left and right that he can't believe that his sister has no standards

Jessy: well Cyber sweetie I did my job and we have decided to share Stoyan, Gamer and you as well and Max the girls want to sleep with you as well

Cyber: you actually convince them that's awesome

Jessy: oh c'mon Cyber it's me we are talking about well im going to go and take a shower oh and max one more thing

Max: what?

(She walks up to him slowly in a serious look and then out of nowhere she grabs him by the balls and he let out a EEKK while the others made oohh and put their hands and their groined)

Jessy: if you ever hurt Cyber or anyone I will your nuts off myself got that?

(He shakes his head up and down while quivering his lip in a scared look in his eyes)

Jessy: good (she lets go of his nutt,s) I'll see you guys later

Max: (looks at the others and see them laughing at him) that's not funny

Gamer: Really? Your sister had a death grip on your balls man that's funny ask anybody

Cyber walks to the room that Jessy came out of and what he saw was (trust me you don't want to know what I saw) then he closes the door

Gamer: what happened what did you see

Cyber: horrible things

Well that's it for now till next time


	12. Ch12 the wolf,the,fox and the Bunny

(A/N) hey there before I begin the next chapter I would like to tell you that I'm thinking of making a new fanfic Called "OUTSIDE FANFICTION" which is basically the side story's that you all have read so far in the chapters of mine its based of the idea from the authors fanfic zootopia drabbles (by the way make sure to subscribe to that guy) and its going to have multi crossovers with whatever I want it to be they will be random and short stories and as a bonus will do some Q&A for you the fans so make sure that you leave your comments and ask me anything you want. Now in this chapter it will Max POV it will tell you what was happening to max while Stoyan was busy with Chica and well that's pretty much it oh and one more thing since Freddy is a girl I'm changing it to Frieda now so yeah sorry if some of you don't like that but makes more sense for her to have a girl name

And now on with the show Enjoy.

Max POV

I went to pirate cove so that I can see what they wanted to talk about when I got there I called out to them" Hello girls it me Max Chica said that you wanted to talk to meeAAAH- he was cut of mid-sentence when someone pulled him inside pirate cove

Normal POV

When Max looked around he saw who pulled him in it was Foxy and Bonnie" hi girls Chica said that you wanted to talk to me" Max said to which the Bonnie and Foxy Responded with a lustful smile Well actually we didn't really need to talk to you we just needed to give Chica and Stoyan some privacy so me and Foxy are going to entertain you think of it as a welcome gift" Bonnie said but before max could say something Bonnie kissed him at first Max struggled a bit but he then started to kiss back while they were kissing Foxy took the opportunity to unzip his pants pretty soon she started to give him a blowjob and he moaned while still kissing with Bonnie it wasn't long until max came in foxy,s mouth after that it was Bonnies turn to suck his cock while foxy sat on max face and he was liking her pussy she mound out loud and they did this for a few minutes until Bonnie stops for a minute and starts riding him cowgirl position Max was pounding her hard while licking foxy like craze While Max was busy Bonnie and Foxy looked at each other they started to French kiss while fondling with their boobs they kept this for a while until they switch positions again.

First: Foxy was on her knees liking Bonnies pussy while Max was pounding her from behind and occasionally giving her ass a few hard smacks every one and a while.

Second: same as before only this time it was Bonnie on her knees getting pound by max and foxy getting her pussy licked.

Third: Bonnie and Foxy were both giving Max a boob job while his dick was sandwiched between their boobs

The did this for several hours until Max reach his limits" Girls I'm about to cum" Max said as the girls were on their knees with opened mouths waiting for him until he came all over then after that Bonnie spoke up "That was great want to go again handsome?" Bonnie said to which Max responded with" Why not".

(3 and half hours later)

After Stoyans quality time with Chica he went to look for Max but when reached pirates cove he heard moaning he went to look inside and what he saw was Max, Foxy and Bonnie having sex they must have heard him because Bonnie looked over and said "Hey Stoyan want to join us?" she said Stoyan paused for a second and said Why not.

TO BE CONTINUED

Well that's all for now but don't worry more to come and sorry if it was too short but just imagen it that it was hours' long

P.S please leave some comments (nothing about my writing thou)


	13. Ch13 from Cosmicsafe74 part 1

A/N: hey there first of all sorry for not uploding for so long but been kinda busy but im back also this next chapter isnt REALLY by me its from **Cosmicsafe74 he is new to fanfiction** **so please go eaise on him and forgive the erros if there are.**

 **Enjoy**

When Stoyan went with with Bonnie and was wonder where Max was

'Oh my' thought Stoyan when he saw foxy making out with him

"... hey Foxy hey Max" said Stoyan kind of shock by this,Foxy then got off of max then talk over to Stoyan while she was moving her hips very slowly and sexy.

"Wait what about me?" Max said is a sad tone

"I want to try something with him" Foxy said in a very sexy voice

"...Ok then i'm going to look at the cameras in the office good luck Stoyan"said Max are he ran to the office

"And what is that?" said Stoyan he couldn't her Max as slowly backing away from her.

"Freya" said Foxy when Stoyan hand a huge hand on his shoulder

"So you're the one with to be with me" said a happy female voice

"AHHH!" yelled Stoyan scared

"Hahaha you don't have to be afraid Stoyan that how she like to introduce herself" said bonnie trying to stop laughing.

When he look at Freya he was like 'woah' she was a head taller than Foxy and her breasts where much bigger along with her hips and thighs.

"Well well i see you're happy to see me" said Freya

Stoyan was think 'what' when i just found out he was very hard and he somehow felt bigger than before.

"Tell me see this pole i been hearing about" said Freya as she forced his pants off along with his underwear he was shocked that his 13-inches (33.02 cm) was now 16-inches (40.64 cm) and much thicker.

"WOAH how are you so big" said Foxy

"I...I don't know Foxy" said Stoyan

"I know" said Chica as she walk thru the door

"How" said Stoyan

"The more horny you are the bigger you get" said Chica

"But i'm somewhat horny" said Stoyan

"You mean you can get bigger?" said bonnie and Foxy with hunger in their eyes

"I don't know" said Stoyan

"Well let see how much bigger you can get big boy but first drink this" said Freya as she handed him a drink of some kind.

"What is it?" ask Stoyan

"drink it please" said Freya with the puppy eyes

"...Alright what the worst that can happen" said Stoyan as he started to drink it,it had a apply taste to it

"Ok then what...oh God" said Stoyan as his balls feel very heavy and full

"Oh my your balls are the size of pineapples" said the girls with the biggest smiles on their faces

"Yea but they're so heavy and full" said Stoyan

"Then let started" said Freya as she tried to put her hands around his dick but touch each other because it was just so thick

"You're so thick I love it" said Freya as she started to to moving her hands

"Foxy,Bonnie come over here and help me with him" said Freya as both girls got down her his balls and started to get as much of each nut in their mouths and they suck HARD while their tongues tried to cover as much of his balls as chicha was drooling by what was happen.

"Chicha come over here and help us out with him" said bonnie

Chicha then walk over and laid Stoyan on his back sit on his face while Freya made room so Chicha can put her hands on his dick still to thick to have both of her hands around it like Freya, few minutes when by then

"Girls i'm getting close" Stoyan said

They got off of him and Freya started to jerk him off then the other girls where did side by side waiting for his cum Freya stop and Stoyan yelled "I'M CUMMING!" when he did it shot out with so much force Freya was force to the the other girls where covered in his cum

"Um sorry about that,that was the biggest cum load i ever did" said Stoyan

"It alright Stoyan,you taste very good" said Freya as she got up from the group put as much of his cum in her mouth at once while the other girls started to lick the cum off of each got very very horny,the hornyest he ever gottan.

"Stoyan look at your penis!" said Bonnie in shock

"What I...How?!" Stoyan penis was now 24 inches (60.96 cm) long

"Whoa you must be very Horny" said Freya blushing

"Yes i am but i'm trying to not jump on you girls" said Stoyan

"Then don't let us take care of you" said Freya now fully clean along with the other girls as she walk over to him,her head was about the same place with his dick when suddenly Foxy force as much dick in Freya throat as possible. Freya went balls-deep, as her eyes went wide and her pupils become very small.

"Oh fuck!" said Stoyan from the pleasure

"WHOA look at her neck" said bonnie as there was an enormous bulge in Freya throat

Freya tried to get off of him but Foxy push her back down while

"I'm cumming" Stoyan said

A MASSIVE load of cum when into her stomach and come up into her throat and out her then got off his dick and look at Foxy in a very bad way,She then grab Foxy

"Let see how you like it!" said Freya as she force she force Foxy on Stoyan dick again and he cum right when she reach the balls as the same thing with the cum that happen to Freya happen to Foxy,Then she got off.

"What was that for!"Foxy yelled at Freya

"YOU force me on his Dick first"Freya Yelled at Foxy

"GIRLS STOP!" Yelled Stoyan at both of the girls

"We're sorry" they both said in a sad tone

"It's alright there more than enough of me for all of you" said Stoyan

"Thank you Stoyan" both Freya and Foxy said

"..So Freya are you ready?" ask Stoyan

"YES!" yelled Freya as she jump on him

"I want you in me so badly" she said as she put his dick in her butt accidentally

"AHHH" she said in painfully

"To..too tight" said Stoyan then he saw a massive bulge on her stomach area

"Well it look like you need some help you two" said Chica as she put her hands on the on Freya bulging stomach and start to rub it

"Tha..that feel good Chica" said Stoyan as his dick started to feel better from Chica touch

"Ahh" said Freya as she got up

"I don't want to hurt you Freya" said Stoyan was he was worried about Freya being in pain

"I...I like it rough" said Freya will blushing

"Y..you do?" said Stoyan in shock,She then slammed down her hips and was his dick was inside her again

"Yes and i love how your cock is so far in me it make me so horny and i LOVE the look on your face when your dick is in me" Said Freya as she started to move hips very slowly

"WOAH Freya I.." said Stoyan as she kiss him hard and put her tongue in his mouth and put her 'smaller tongues' explore his mouth

'OH her tongues feel so good in my mouth' Stoyan thought as she got off of him and stop kissing him

"Why did you stop Freya?" ask Stoyan a little sad because he felt so good

"Because I WANT YOU to be in control" said Freya

"You do?" ask Stoyan

"Fuck yes" said Freya as she had her massive butt face him with his dick in beaten her butt cheeks

"I WANT you to Fuck me so hard that I NEED new parts and I don't want you to stop even if I beg you to stop just Fuck me harder the more I beg" said Freya as Stoyan said "but"

"NO but I want your to destroy me with that dick of your and I want to hear your balls slamming my body when you go balls deep and I want to say I made myself very tight just now so i can feel this monster true size" said Freya as Stoyan grab her by the waist and force all of him in her even now tighter Pussy.

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled Freya as he move at insane speed as his balls bounce off her ass as a massive bulge could be seen on her stomach area.

"It to much it too much stop please" begged Freya

"You said don't stop and i keep my promise" said Stoyan then he started to go faster

"AHHH" Freya yelled

The other girls walk over to them both and they spread Freya ass cheeks as wide as they can go even getting more of him in her.

"Oh shit you so tight Freya i can now get my all dick out of you" said Stoyan

"I love you Stoyan it just AHHH" she yelled as he slammed his dick in her all the way.

"I'm going to CUM" as he said that he got out of her pussy with his was somehow dry from her wet pussy chica and bonnie then push him back in but his dry dick when in her very small and very tight butt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Freya as his massive dick when inside of her then she screamed even louder when a wave of cum when in her body then her screams turned to gurgles as a lot of cum somehow come out of her mouth and hit Foxy in the face.

5 minutes when by as he stop mouth was shooting so much cum that the girls took turns drink that massive loads of cum coming out of her mouth.

"I.. ah whoa...Freya!?" said Stoyan as he saw her,she was a mess with cum everywhere on her,He rush over to her and said with sadness in his voice "Freya are you alright speak to me"

"T..That was the first and best sex I ever had" said Freya

"I'm so happy you're alright" Stoyan said happily

"M..More" said Freya

"But you can't"Stoyan said shock

"I can't feel anything below my waist but I want that dick of your in my throat so badly" Said Freya

"I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have" said Stoyan sadly

"You don't have to sad beside i need new parts" said Freya

"...Ok then get ready" said Stoyan

"YES! Thanks you so much Stoyan" said Freya in a very happy tone

"Your welcome Freya" Stoyan said

AS he put his dick head close to her mouth she grab him by the legs and force his dick in her throat as his balls hit her head and started to go very fast,she become a burr to him.

"OH Freya ahh you're so good at this ahh" said Stoyan trying to think straight from all of this pleasure he was getting from her throat as she keep on taking his dick she was smelling his balls every time they slap against her face and she loved it.

"I'm going to ahh CUM!" yelled Stoyan,Then she went much faster than Stoyan cum in her throat her cheeks explained and cum shot out her nose and some when through her and out her he stop cuming he took his dick out of her mouth and said "T..that was awesome" then Freya clean out her mouth and said "Yes but then are you ready for round 2?"

"R..round 2?" said Stoyan shock by this

"Oh yes with all of us" said Bonnie

To be continued

End of Part 1


End file.
